


Лекарство от кошмаров

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Лекарство от кошмаров

Просыпаться от того, что кто-то смотрит на тебя — приятного мало. А если это еще и вампир — то тем более. Мало ли какая дурь придет ему в голову.

— Что ты делаешь? — Уилл подозрительно посмотрел на нависшего над ним Теслу.

— Любуюсь, как ты спишь, — Тесла хмурился. — Ты кричал во сне.

— Кричал? — Уилл сел на постели и провел ладонью по лицу. 

Он не помнил, что ему снилось, но догадывался, что это могло быть. Только чувствовал липкий, неприятный холод — остатки кошмара.

— Ты помнишь, что тебе снилось? — поинтересовался Тесла, отходя от Уилла на пару шагов.

— Нет, — покачал Уилл головой. — Но даже если бы помнил, то это определенно не то, чем бы мне хотелось делиться с кем бы то ни было.

В его жизни было всего два кошмара. Болезненных, оставляющих после себя холод и пустоту. Один из них — смерть матери — перестал его мучить с тех пор, как Уилл начал работать в Убежище, смутные детские воспоминания обрели реальные образы, и он получил ответы на вопросы о том, что тогда произошло на самом деле.

Второй он обрел благодаря Убежищу. Клара. Первое время она очень часто снилась Уиллу. Можно даже сказать — преследовала. Иногда обвиняла. Со временем чувство вины притупилось, но не исчезло насовсем. Он бы мог винить если не во всем, то хотя бы частично, Магнус, как когда-то винил ее в смерти матери. Но не получалось. Потому что в случае с Кларой это был ее осознанный выбор и чрезмерная самонадеянность.

— Я не спрашивал тебя, расскажешь ли ты, — вздохнул Тесла, закатив глаза. — Я спросил — помнишь ли ты свой сон?

— Сказал же — нет, — устало отозвался Уилл, спуская ноги с кровати.

Похоже, он не просто кричал во сне. И Тесла знал, что ему снилось.

Взгляд Уилла зацепился за плюшевого медведя в кресле, которого вчера вечером Тесла за каким-то чертом притащил. В тусклом свете ночника медвежонок выглядел жутковато. И Уилл вспомнил свой сон. Точнее, его обрывки. Это снова был тот самый коридор лондонского Убежища, где он в последний раз видел Клару. Только на этот раз вместо мертвого тела перед Уиллом было мутировавшее нечто, от которого веяло арктическим холодом и смертью. А дальше только смутные, едва различимые, образы. Но, может, оно и к лучшему, что концовки этого фильма ужасов Уилл не видел. Потому что он устал от вариаций этого кошмара, который всегда заканчивался почти одинаково — его смертью от рук Клары.

Ну, конечно. Медвежонок. Возможно, именно этот плюшевый засранец и спровоцировал кошмар. 

— Мне нужно проветриться, — Уилл резко вскочил, схватил ботинки с курткой, и быстро вышел из спальни, будто за ним черти гнались. Хотя в каком-то смысле так и было — черти почти двухлетней давности.

На крыше злость и обида немного притупились. Тесла вырвал наружу те воспоминания, которые Уилл старательно пытался похоронить. И частично ему это даже удалось. В данный момент Уиллу было плевать — намеренно или нет Тесла сделал так, все равно считать его свиньей Уилл не перестал.

В попытке отвлечься и избавиться от тяжелых мыслей, Уилл наблюдал за причудливым хаотичным танцем мелких снежинок. Но все, чего он добился — промерз так, что едва передвигал задеревеневшими ногами, пока возвращался. Проторчать на морозе в одних только пижамных штанах, обуви на босую ногу и куртке, накинутой поверх тонкой футболки было не лучшей идеей.

— Убери его, — сказал Уилл, как только вошел в спальню.

Тесла, стоявший возле окна спиной к нему, не пошевелился.

— Ты же понимаешь, что так и будет? — заговорил через какое-то время Тесла. — Прозвучит грубо, но терять близких — это должно войти в привычку, чтобы даже через сотню лет это не задевало тебя так, будто случилось только вчера.

Подушка, описав плавную дугу, врезалась в спину Теслы и шлепнулась на пол.

— Заткнись, ладно? 

Уилл дрожал. И не мог понять, то ли от холода, то ли это были отголоски той трагедии. 

— Есть и другие приятные способы согреться, — сказал Тесла, когда Уилл стянул с себя футболку и направился в ванную. — И заодно лекарство от кошмаров.

До ванной Уилл не дошел, оказавшись прижатым к стене. Это начинало входить в число дурных привычек Теслы — прижимать Уилла к ближайшим вертикальным поверхностям.

— Ох, черт, — поморщился Уилл, когда Тесла слишком сильно сжал его запястья. 

И резко втянул воздух, когда Тесла провел пальцами по едва зажившим шрамам на боку, оставшимся от когтей падальщика. По телу прошел электрический ток. В буквальном смысле.

— Давай без экспериментов с электричеством, ладно? — прохрипел Уилл, когда его перестало потряхивать.

— Не сегодня, так не сегодня, — пожал плечами Тесла, игнорируя протестующий стон Уилла, и целуя небольшой шрам на его плече.

Казалось, что Тесла задался целью изучить все шрамы на теле Уилла, большинство из которых Уилл сам не помнил, как получил: то ли от абнормала, то ли в детстве упал с велосипеда, то ли еще откуда.

— Может, отпустишь? — спросил Уилл Теслу, внимательно изучающего шрам на животе. 

Тесла удерживал его одной рукой, Уилл едва задевал пол кончиками пальцев, и висеть в таком положении было не очень удобно. Если уж на то пошло, то он предпочитал все-таки что-нибудь горизонтальное. Пусть хоть стол, в конце концов.

— Не хватает еще одного, — пробормотал Тесла, глядя на грудь Уилла в области сердца.

— Не понял? — Уилл напрягся. 

Он бы очень не хотел, чтобы его опасения подтвердились, но именно к этому все и шло.

— Э-эй! Тесла? — позвал Уилл.

— Не дергайся, — Тесла взглянул на него почерневшими глазами. — Совсем чуть-чуть, никто и не заметит.

— Ты спятил? Когда ты в последний раз принимал сывор…

Договорить Уиллу Тесла не дал. Быстрый и маленький надрез когтями на груди. Там, где никто не заметит сразу. А когда заметит, то даже не задумается об истинной природе шрама — мало ли когда и на какого абнормала нарвался. А в следующий момент, когда Тесла лизнул выступившую кровь и прижался губами к надрезу, мир в буквальном смысле взорвался ощущениями. И не все из них были приятными.

— Лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Намного лучше, — Тесла оторвался от ранки и, наконец, ослабил хватку. — Отголоски яда падальщика еще чувствуются, но понадобится еще какое-то время, чтобы окончательно вывести его из твоего организма.

— А как же Магнус? — Уилл, тяжело дыша, привалился к стене и съехал бы по ней вниз, если бы Тесла его не поддержал.

— А что Хелен? — Тесла улыбался как ни в чем не бывало, будто бы и не сделал сейчас ничего такого, из-за чего бы ему стоило всерьез беспокоиться за свою жизнь. — Я был бы совсем не против вас обоих в моей постели, но сейчас я хочу только тебя. 

— Я не об этом, я… стоп, что?

Если Тесла не шутил, то, пожалуй, об этой его влажной фантазии Уилл предпочел бы не знать. Но было поздно.

— Только не говори, что никогда не смотрел на нее, как на женщину. Ни за что не поверю.

Спорить с Теслой — все равно что пытаться разговаривать со стенкой. Разница в том, что стена хотя бы молча выслушает, а Тесла… Уилл выгнулся и глухо застонал, когда Тесла снова приник губами ранке.

Недостающие паззлы встали на свое место. Уилл не следил за рационом Теслы. Он даже не знал, когда тому необходимо принимать сыворотку. А зря. Потому что сейчас был уверен, что внезапное сексуальное влечение Теслы к нему обусловлено ничем иным, как его же, Уилла, кровью. Иначе это не поддавалось логическому объяснению, кроме как желанием поиздеваться над Уиллом. Но эта теория давно уже потерпела крах.

— Ты слишком много думаешь. Особенно, когда это совсем не требуется, — сказал Тесла, отрываясь от него и утягивая за собой на постель.

Не думать в этой ситуации было тяжело. Особенно о том, какую трепку задаст им Магнус, когда узнает. А она узнает, в этом Уилл не сомневался. Как и в том, что прилетит и ему, Уиллу, потому что не далее, как вчера утром у них был просто замечательный мозговыносящий разговор о Тесле, его внезапной смене внимания на Уилла и приказ докладывать обо всех, выхзывающих подозрение, изменениях в поведении Теслы. Не говоря уже о том, какое разочарование она испытает, когда узнает, что где-то что-то пошло не так, и сыворотка, разработанная ею, либо дала сбой, либо Тесла попросту ее не принимает. Настоящий удар под дых для ученого. Если, конечно, Уилл доживет до утра, чтобы «доложить» на Теслу. И дело было совсем не в желании Теслы пить кровь.

— Магнус не одобрит порчу имущества, — выдохнул Уилл, когда Тесла впился когтями в простыни и послышался характерный треск.

— Хелен, Хелен, Хелен… Ты всегда думаешь о ней, даже когда собираешься заняться сексом? — недовольно спросил Тесла, прикусывая его шею.

— Я не…

— Ох, заткнись. Сегодня ей не место в нашей постели. Может, когда-нибудь…

Чувствовать вкус собственной крови на своих губах было непривычно. Еще непривычнее было осознавать, что ему нравятся почерневшие от сексуального желания, а не от жажды убивать, глаза Теслы. И то, как яростно мигают лампочки, потому что Тесла пытается сдержать себя, чтобы не причинить вреда Уиллу. И нравятся тонкие царапины, осторожно оставленные на теле когтями, которые Тесла тут же целовал, размазывая капельки крови по телу. 

Можно было бесконечно долго анализировать свои ощущения и действия, начиная с того момента, когда Уилл позволил Тесле ночевать у него, а не сказал твердое «нет». Хотя не сомневался, что Тесла бы отступил, если бы Уилл этого захотел тогда. Но можно было мозг сломать.

Грань была переступлена и пути назад нет. Разве что в гробу.


End file.
